Baby Ducks (Regular Show)
|-|Baby Ducks= |-|Hyperduck= |-|Hyperduck Extreme= |-|Hyperduck Extreme-Park Variant= |-|Hyperduck Ultimate-Fury Giga Wing= |-|Hyperduck-Kingbreaker White Lightning= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-C | 8-B | 7-C | 5-C | At least 5-C | 3-C Name: Baby Ducks Origin: Regular Show Gender: Male Age: A few months old Classification: Supernatural Ducklings Powers and Abilities: Flight, CQC, Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat | Same as before, plus Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Sound Manipulation, and Forcefield Creation. | All previous powers greatly increased, plus Spaceflight, Energy Projection, and Attack Reflection. | All previous powers greatly increased, plus Danmaku (With quad cannons) | All previous powers but greatly increased, plus Summoning, Energy Manipulation and Size Manipulation (Of Galaxy Sword.) Attack Potency: At least Below Average level (Chopped off a table leg and made the table fall over from the resulting blow) | City Block level (Able to make an explosion of this size with the "Step Off!" Karate Chop ) | Town level (Can use Death Kwon Do, created an explosion large enough to destroy the Park) | Moon level (Overpowered the Moto Goosowary, who cracked the moon in half with a single punch) | At least Moon level | Galaxy level (The Galaxy Sword can grow as big as the Milky Way Galaxy) Speed: Normal Human (Birds can fly slightly faster than normal humans can walk) | Supersonic | Supersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Moto Goosowary, who flew from the cloud layer to space in 8 seconds) | Relativistic | Massively FTL+ (Over 1.5 trillion times FTL. Can wield a sword tens of thousands of lightyears long. Able to catch the Galaxy Sword, which traveled from Jupiter to Earth in one second.) Lifting Strength: At least Below Average Human | Class 50 (Flipped a semi-truck) | At least Class 50 | Class Z | Class Z | Galactic Striking Strength: At least Below Average Class | City Block Class | Town Class | Moon Class | At least Moon Class | Galactic Durability: Below Average level | City Block level | Town level | Moon level (Survived being smashed into the moon hard enough to crack it in half, Got smashed by the half the moon and survived) | At least Moon level | Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Below standard melee range. Dozens of meters with lasers. | Several meters by virtue of size | Hundreds of meters with weapons | Several kilometers | Planetary | Galactic Standard Equipment: Laser guns | None notable | Maximum Glove, Playco Armboy, Basketball Shoes, and Death Kwon Do cutoff shorts | All previous weapons plus the Fists of Justice, Rotor Wings, a Medusa Clipboard Shield, and an Electric Laser V-Guitar | All previous weapons plus Quad Cannons | Galaxy Sword Intelligence: High (Despite being ducks, they can play video games, speak English and understand 80's pop culture, and learned how to do so in a very short amount of time) Weaknesses: To reach their best form they need to merge with the Geese and needs Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Fives, Muscle Man, Carter, and Briggs, their cousin Andy, and Benson to pilot them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hyperduck: * Step Off!: The baby ducks' flaming karate chop. Hyperduck Extreme: * Sonic Shield: Make a supersonic shield around the ducks. * Rocket Fist: Fist detaches from the ducks and shoots at the enemy. (Fused with Mordecai and Rigby form only) * Basketball Shoes: Makes the ducks jump high. * The Power: Plays notes that come off the keyboard and flies toward the enemy. * Power Sword: Draws a sword from the Realm of Darthon's item pack. Hyperduck Extreme - Park Variant: * La-la-la Lasers!: Fires 4 disc-like lasers at the enemy. * Party Mode: Wings disconnect and spin. * Medusa Reflection Technique: Reflects an enemies attack. * Electric Guitar Laser Beam: Summons a guitar from the Sphinx of Giza. Hyperduck Ultimate - Fury Giga Wing: * Quad Cannon (Melee Mode): Benson, Muscle Man and Pops fire cannons as Hyperduck flies around. Hyperduck - Kingbreaker White Lightning: * Galaxy Blade: Summons a giant sword from a moon beyond Jupiter. Key: Base | Hyperduck | Hyperduck Extreme | Hyperduck Extreme-Park Variant | Hyperduck Ultimate-Fury Giga Wing | Hyperduck-Kingbreaker White Lightning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Regular Show Category:Sword Users Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Birds Category:Factions Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Ducks Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3